The invention relates to a mold seal which allows an improved method of molding a polymeric material onto at least a portion of the periphery of a sheet of substrate material. More particularly, the invention relates to utilizing the subject seal in a molding apparatus to mold a polymeric frame or gasket onto the periphery of a glass window for a vehicle.
It is known to mold an elastomeric gasket or frame member onto the periphery of a substrate such as glass to form products such as vehicle windows. Common molding methods are reaction injection molding (RIM) and injection molding. Such molded-on members have become increasingly complex and, as a result, the molding apparatus used in making such molded-on members have likewise become more complex.
To create the profiles desired in such elastomeric members, it is sometimes necessary to manage the flow of the polymeric molding material within the molding apparatus. Among the methods utilized for such management of liquid polymeric molding material are so-called “soft seals.” In typical known soft seals, it is often necessary to have a soft seal in opposing relationship on each major surface of the substrate onto which the gasket is to be molded. Such seal configurations generally do not permit molding up to the edge of the major surface of the substrate, which can be a detriment, both aesthetically and functionally. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method of molding requiring a single soft seal that would permit complex molded profiles extending to, and even beyond the edge of a major surface of the substrate.